


Orbit

by Enzuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fantasty, M/M, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Baylee LeClaire of the planet Tin'ashi was never expecting the trip he took with his brother would lead to finding love but when he's introduced to the Lady Sadia he found his heart being swept away by the mysterious woman. </p><p>Sadis Aquis of the planet Bel'eri was sent to Tin'ashi with a mission and a secret but struggles to want to keep it when he meets Lord Baylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> I'm writing this for my girlfriend, all characters within belong to us.
> 
> Hope anyone reading this enjoys it~!
> 
> A lot of the chapters are really short, just because I'm keeping it broken up as it switches back and forth between POV's.

Baylee loved the sleepy, dreamy feeling that the afternoon sun brought to his skin as he sat out beneath the trees. Surely this was the most beautiful place on either of the twin planets. Balin, his own twin, had tried to say to any who would listen that the best way to experience the beauty was by riding through it and he managed to convince a group of young nobles from nearby of the same but Baylee much preferred his own method. The soft cloth bag next to him was full of different mediums though he chose only one to sketch the small patch of meadow before him. The grounds here truly were gorgeous and Baylee was certain he wouldn't be able to capture its likeness, not really. On another day he might try, with his paints and a canvas so he might recreate the colours.

The young nobleman had a love of art, a pastime his brother did not share just as Baylee had little care for the sporting activities Balin loved. Most members of the court used those hobbies to distinguish between the pair. Many would not admit it but they struggled to tell the difference between them when it merely came to appearances. Both twins had sun kissed skin for varying reasons, a golden glow that others in their family shared. Bright green eyes laughed more easily for Balin, Baylee's wore more of a faraway expression that was mirrored on his lips. Out of habit they both cut their honey blonde hair in similar fashions that often fell into their eyes though they never let it get longer than their chin. Much to the chagrin of those in their social circle they still liked to pretend to be one another as a practical joke. 

The younger twin would have been happy to spend all day in his spot within the grove while he sketched himself a memory but the shoe that dropped onto his head changed that plan.

It stunned him for only a moment before he reached for the offensive object, one hand running through his hair and smearing his charcoal through his hair. It was a lady's slipper and when he turned his gaze upwards Baylee found its owner clinging to the tree, staring down with her petal lips in a small oh. Despite her dress she returned to solid ground easily, leaving the safety of the branches faster than the nobleman would have expected. To say she was lovely was an understatement , Baylee felt as though he was looking at a painting come to life. Her silvery blonde hair might have been shorter than the court ladies preferred at the moment but purple and blue blossoms decorated it like a crown. The apology was clear in her pale green eyes, they held him captive. Dressed in the gauzy billowing style currently favoured by young noblewomen it was impossible to see that she was in fact missing a shoe. Baylee had thought nothing could be more beautiful than the nature around him but the young woman stood before him, proving him wrong.

“Is this yours miss?” He asked with a smile when words and his senses returned to him.

“Yes. Oh I'm so sorry.” She fussed, fumbling to form the right apology for someone of Baylee's status.

“Nonsense.” He waved off her next attempt, kneeing and holding out the shoe as an offering. She blushed a wonderful shade of pink as she slipped her foot back into the traitorous shoe. “Are you alright?”

“Yes it was only my shoe that slipped.” She explained, leaning against the coppery trunk just a little. “I'm afraid I'm a terrible rider and I was taking refuge in the branches.”

“I'm a horrid rider myself.” Baylee was quick to admit, trying not to fiddle with his hair though it had fallen in his eyes, he didn't need smear it with more charcoal. “I escaped it by reminding my brother of the last time I went with him. I won't bore you with the story but it did end with a broken ankle on my part.”

The lady winced. “Your brother? Are you perhaps Baylee then?”

“Yes. How rude of me to not introduce myself in the first place. I'm Baylee of the LeClaire house. Balin is my twin.” The young noble kicked himself mentally for forgetting his manners like that. He stood to offer a polite bow, hoping to make up for his mistake.

“I wondered. Your face is so similar to his. Especially in the eyes.” She smiled and Baylee tried to memorize the curve of it, taken by it's beauty.

“When we were children it was nearly impossible to tell us apart. We would drive our family and the staff to tears, playing pranks upon them under the guise of the other.” He recalled, his drawing long since forgotten.

“I can imagine. I'm Sadia. Sadia of the Clearwaters.” Her name was unfamiliar to him, he'd not even heard of the family name before. “I'm from Bel'eri.”

The name of the sister planet to this one clarified why the name seemed so unfamiliar. It was only now becoming more common for nobility to become antiquated with those not of their home world. “Oh! I've not been over there for years. How are you enjoying Tin'ashi?” Baylee asked.

“I'll admit it's lovelier here. There's more nature here than back home. Well at least in my hometown.” She looked sheepish as she made the claim against her planet. “And there are friendlier people as well.”

“Yes, I've heard that.” The gentleman agreed, thinking of his brother in particular. He was about to say more when a loud snort moved the hair off of his neck, small beak nuzzling at the revealed skin. The gazail was happy to see him and he heard both his brother's familiar chuckle at it's action and what could only be Sadia's chiming giggle. 

“She missed you on the ride today.” Balin informed them as he got the slender creature to back up. Thin feet ending in hooves and a feathered head, the creature could leap higher than Baylee thought anyone should have a right to. It was how he'd managed to fall in the story he'd touched upon but not shared.

“Well I can spoil her now.” Baylee retorted, scratching the gaziel’s neck where feathers and fur met.

“And spoil her you do. But now it's time for lunch and we've all decided on a picnic.” The older twin declared. “You both are invited to join us.” 

Sadia shook her soft curls with a saint smile. “Thank you for the kind offer but I'm afraid I must decline. I promised to dine with my hosts.”

The twins bowed in unison as she left, a testament to the familial bond they shared. The moment she was out of sight Balin grilled his brother for information on the chance encounter, teasing him when Baylee always sighed while voicing the recollection. The younger twin was notorious for finding himself infatuated and breathless when faced with someone he found beautiful, no matter the gender. Balin was anything but surprised when his brother announced he needed to draw the girl. There were many sketched portraits of those he'd seen in the past that had caught his eye but there was something different about Sadia. The lady made his fingers itch as if he needed to draw her right at that moment. The older twin declared that it could wait until after lunch and Baylee agreed if only to stop his brother's good natured teasing. He let himself be led to the rest of the party from that morning, hoping he'd see the lady again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, to Sadia's POV. Or is it.

Lunch had been a bit of a fib but Sadia didn't have the time to explain it was the host's cousin who was actually waiting. Sorad was still on Bel'eri but had a com link set up for easy updates. The moment Sadia reached the privacy of the guest room the dress was shed, light fabric falling softly to the ground. He'd played the role of a blushing maiden well and he needed to be free of its trappings for at least a moment. There was no time to dress properly for Sorad was already waiting on the line but that was fine. He just hadn't wanted to face the man still dressed as a lady.

“Sadis. You're late.” Sorad was annoyed on his end of the screen, drumming his fingers impatiently. 

“Sorry I was help up.” His voice was still sweet but was lower than the one he'd used when speaking with the nobel blooded twins. Sadis Aquis was his real name, not the one he'd given earlier though he really was from the twin planet. He was here under Sorad's orders and he was less than thrilled to see the smug grin the man wore whenever Sadis was dressed as the lady Sadia. At least right now it was only the flowers left in his silvery mint hair from his disguise though Sorad's annoyance didn't mask his amused reaction to that sight.

“Held up fixing your hair for me? Because I hate to break it to you but it's a hot mess.” He snorted on the other end of the screen. “And I don't care for it in that fashion.”

Sadis hated these games, the little quips and comments. He wanted to make his report and be done with it, not listen to this. Sorad was always unbearable when they didn't speak in person. “No. I was talking with the LeClaire twins.”

That made the man drop his snarky tone and teasing at once. “Balin and Baylee or Lettie and Lapis?” 

The sisters were the youngest in the family and travelled only with their parents. Sadis rolled his eyes at Sorad for even asking since he hadn't sent Sadis anywhere near the court. “The boys. Their sisters are still at the main court from what I understand.”

 

“Except Melindia. She's with her betrothed.” Sorad sounded bitter and disappointed at that as if he might have been in the running for her hand otherwise. He'd not been nor would he ever have been. Every noblewoman of some status carried a similar disappointment for Sorad when they became engaged. Though his family had once been of some importance upon Bel'eri they'd since lost much of it with unsavoury dealings that were brought to light and aggressive stances withing the courts. The youngest son was desperate to get himself away from that part of his family though his chances of wooing anyone on his home planet was slim at the very best which was why he now set his sights on the young noblewoman of Tin'ashi since their families didn't know his reputation as well.

It was why Sadis, with the barely more than a thimbleful of nobility in his bloodline, was even on this planet. Travel was too expensive for someone as common born and he but had been sent over here by Sorad to gather information about the planet and the eligible women upon it. He was essentially a spy so that it would be easier for his employer to win their hearts. “Yes exactly, now the update? Your cousins are a part of the social circle the twins joined when they let the estate just down the way. They host them for dinner and for riding on a fairly regular basis. I'm hoping I'll be able to make their acquaintance enough to be included in that circle of friends on occasion.”

“I'm sure you'll find a way.” Sorad wore the grin that Sadis disliked more than anything. “After all you have so much feminine charm.”

Sadis swore at the nobleman as he broke the com link, his laughter cut off abruptly. What annoyed him the most was the truth behind his words, as Sadia he was disarming, his face lovely. More than once he'd had to use that approach to ferret out secrets for Sorad though this was the longest task he'd been assigned for this part. It was with a heavy sigh that Sadis returned to his precious garments, slipping the airy fabric over his head. He was grateful for the flowing styles favoured on this planet, they were more comfortable than those on Bel'eri and he didn't require assistance to get in and out of them as he had at home. Over here Sorad's relatives hadn't batted an eye when he declared he'd have no need for a maid servant in the mornings so he could keep his secret. That declaration would have caused a stir in the sister planet's courts.

It seemed a lot of trouble just for simple courting aspirations but Sorad was accustomed to a certain level of lifestyle and didn't want to risk losing any of it. As in previous jobs and assignments it was up to Sadis to gather information, not something that he held any morals about anymore but this particular job rubbed him the wrong way for less than professional reasons. Firstly he felt it was underhanded to rely upon information acquired this way in courtship. Secondly Sorad had approached it poorly, using threats on Sadis and his family to guarantee that he would comply rather than his usual methods. Lastly Sadis didn't want to be doing this because it would mean relinquishing Sorad to someone else, that it would be some noble lady in his bed, tumbling in his sheets, pleasing him instead. They had been sharing a bed for more than a year now and Sadis wasn't ready to give it up yet. 

A wave of jealousy hit Sadis so hard at that thought that he had to pause and tell himself to breathe. Sorad didn't know how any of this made him feel and he knew he couldn't tell him, letting each pulse send another ache through his chest. He fought the feeling down and put the practiced soft smile of a young maiden in its place, returning to the group of young friends as if he was a part of their circle and always had been. At least like this he could lose himself and ignore the part of him that was telling him it was time to put Sorad behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Baylee, that naive little Lordling.

Baylee was more than a little taken with the new lady within their group of friends and Balin wasn't afraid to tease him about it. It had never been easier for the older twin to get his brother to be social and he mentioned it to him often. He wasn't however, able to break Baylee of one antisocial habit in particular. No matter what the activity or where the gatherings where held the nobleman insisted upon sketching near constantly. The complaints against it, offered up by their friends, stopped after the second day, after Baylee produced a drawing of a few members of the group berry picking.That just made them pester him for more drawings of themselves. Most of them were already used to the habit of his anyway. Whenever he could the younger twin tried to capture the beauty of Sadia's face, the sweetness of her smile. It was an impossible task he quite enjoyed.

Though he would have gladly spent all his days drawing the elegant young woman, Baylee always stopped when she would make herself free to speak with him. She was the only person who could make him put down his pencils consistently. She was bright and charming and Baylee was thrilled to find they shared a love of darker literature. Sometimes he saw something in her eyes that seemed to speak of feeling out of place and that endeared her to him even more. Were it not for Balin he was convinced he'd have no friends of his own, most of the ones he had now were his brother's first. Those moments in her eyes were brief however and Baylee was too shy to ask her about them outright. It wouldn't have been appropriate. Instead he followed them with the mention of a good book or a question about her family. Sadia always seemed uncomfortable talking about her life on Bel'eri but she always cheered up when she spoke of her younger sister Kione who was still at home. 

That was the smile that he could spend an eternity painting. 

“A ball?” One of their friends sounded thrilled as she repeated the words back at Balin.

“Yes. I was thinking it's been far too long since I've seen Baylee stumble his way through a jig.” Balin teased his brother as he confirmed the decision the twins had come to the night before. The girl giggled and shifted herself closer to one lord she'd spent the sun season subtly flirting with. Most of their friends looked excited, even Baylee smiled at the idea though he really was anything but a master of dance. A quick glance to the side showed that Sadia did not seem as enthused about the prospect of a dance. She looked almost worried.

“It won't be a grandiose affair but my friends, your company will make it an even one can not miss.” Balin continued on while his brother puzzled over Sadia. The declaration that it wouldn't be grand was unlikely to be true however, they were placed high enough within the courts that he merely meant it would be nothing like what was seen at the courts. “You should all expect invitations in the mail but I shall tell you now it will be at the end of this week.”

“That's only eight days to prepare!” One lord exclaimed though he didn't look upset at all by the news. The conversations for the rest of the day had only one focus, one topic, the ball and what everyone was looking forward to from it. Baylee said little himself, preoccupied by his thought after Sadia excused herself for the day, barely more than a few minutes after the announcement had been made. 

The noble twins had only let the estate for the sun season which was soon to be drawing to a close. It was for that reason Balin wanted to host a call, as a final farewell before they headed back to the courts and their family. Both brothers would have loved to stay longer but their grandfather, King Zorlan, had written them himself to ask them home. It had been phrased as a question but neither of them believed there had actually been any choice but to come home on schedule. A ball at least would lift their spirits before they had to leave this little slice of the heavens behind. 

The event was fast approaching, much to fast according to the general consensus between their circle of friends, as it left little time for them to get outfits together or ordered new. Their worries were unfounded. When the night of the big even arose those who attended arrived looking as prim and proper as any member of the high courts. They'd invited more than just their friends, neighbours and any who might be close enough to make it received an invitation. The halls and rooms were filled to the brim with bright fabrics and smiling faces, there were very few who would turn down the chance to spend time with twins so close to royalty.

The problem with so many attending was that Baylee could not just abandon Balin and their greeting duties to seek out Sadia. He looked for her face impatiently as they welcomed one person after another to their temporary home. When he spotted the parents of the family who was hosting her he grew excited, then worried. She was not with them as he'd been expecting. He wondered if she's decided not to come, unlike the others within their group she'd never spoken of her excitement for the ball. All at once Baylee found himself planning an early escape for the evening, though he knew he couldn't. Balin needed him to be here, even if he was now pouting just enough for Balin to tell. All he could do was wait patiently for the crowd to make its way forward, bringing the family close enough that he might enquire after Sadia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with random references to other OCs that have little to do with this story.

Sadis wasn't looking forward to the ball though he wasn't exactly certain why. At first he wondered if it was the idea of having to dress up but this wouldn't be his first ball as Sadia so couldn't have been it, plus he'd learned all of the popular dances on this planet specifically for the female partner's side so that wasn't a problem. As the week was drawing to a close he grew more and more apprehensive about it. The morning of, staring in the mirror, he realized why he was fretting over it the way he was and that led to a silent scolding. He mussed his hair, fidgeted with his dress, frustrated. He wanted to look perfect but that wasn't the point in being here and doing this. He was losing sight of his job, that wasn't supposed to happen, it never happened but this was feeling less and less like work and more and more like he was the Lady Sadia, visiting maiden with a heart waiting to be swept away.

Over the last few weeks he been finding himself drawn to Baylee, spending just a little more time with him at every gathering they were both invited to. He was sweet and talented and the way he could capture people on his paper made commonplace scenes into something dreamy and beautiful. More than once he caught glimpses of his own face, hair decorated with flowers, smiles upon his lips, looking like a lady out of a fairytale. Those pictures always made his heart squeeze and in those brief moments he wondered if he could come clean, tell the twin that he was not the woman he thought him to be. That he was really a spy, a man in disguise but he couldn't bring his mouth to form the words. He didn't want to lose the sham of a friendship. It was one of the best things he had going for him, if he ignored the hand he was starting to feel around his heart. Maybe Sadis didn't love Sorad but he was with him and he'd not been sent here to have his heart stolen away by someone else. 

So preoccupied with his appearance and his thoughts Sadis missed it when his host, Lord Thorne called for the carriage. He was not the only tardy member of the party however so the lord and his lady chose to leave their youngest son Soliel behind with Sadis, with the promise they could take the second carriage when they were ready. Sadis felt sheepish, he was technically ready to go when they left, it was just his nerves that needed the time. Soliel however was the one that was nowhere to be found. Impatient for the nerve wracking night to be over he went on a search for the boy. 

Careful of the thin, gauzy layers of skirts that he was wearing, Sadis searched the entirety of the house before he headed outside, uncertain of where he might be. A soft breeze brought voices to his ear that at least gave him a direction to head.

“Soliel. We can't. I can't.” Sadis didn't recognize the voice.

“Please Cyprian. Please.” This was Soliel, his voice half breaking from within the gaziel stable. 

“Forgetting that I'm not noble and of no worth, you're just a baby.” Sadis peered through the doors, left open just a little, finding the lord's son at last. The man he spoke to wore the garb of a stable hand though the bands about his upper arms marked him as the one in charge of gaziel handling.

“I'm not a baby. A baby wouldn't do this.” The protest was ended when the young teenager pulled Cyprian down into a kiss. Sadis kept from making a sound, backing away when the kiss was not ended but returned. It left a twisted wanting feeling in his stomach, a longing he didn't want to face. It should have been Sorad's lips he was craving upon his own but in that quiet moment Sadis had been thinking of Baylee instead. If Soliel's parents were not expecting Sadis to accompany their son then he would have claimed illness and hidden in his room.

Things with Sorad were complicated to say the least. He'd employed Sadis when no one else would, seeing only his father's disgrace, not the family he'd left behind after it all. Of course most of what Sorad had Sadis doing skirted along the line of what was and wasn't legal but still, money was money. Then there was the sex. Neither had been expecting the added layer to their already complex relationship but they didn't fight it, they didn't even try. Sadis knew it was nothing but lust he felt for Sorad but it didn't mean that he wasn't happy with how things were, or so he'd thought before he'd been sent to Tin'ashi. Realizing he wanted to be kissing someone else's lips made him question if he really was satisfied with how things were. Sadis cursed the side of him that even entertained the thought. Baylee thought he was Lady Sadis, he was interested in a woman of status not a poor man.

To give his thoughts time to recollect themselves, Sadis left the trysting pair alone in the gaziel stable. By the time they parted and Sadis and Soliel actually departed for the ball, the hosts had stopped greeting guests in the lobby and had joined the party to mingle. Sadis told himself that he wasn't disappointed, though it was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what is this? A decent chapter length? Whoa.

Baylee had been disappointed to miss Sadia but rules of social conduct demanded he actually associate with his guest to make sure they were having a good time. Many chatted only for a moment or two, much more interested in his brother than himself but that was fine. Balin had always been the more social of the pair. It was while he wandered through the open rooms that he spotted the one face he'd been excited to see. Sadia took his breath away, sitting at the edge of the ballroom watching the dance, looking like the princess Baylee had sketched her as in his journal. Now he ignored his guests as he pressed through the crowd to reach her. 

“Hello.” He said to get her attention, at her side now, she'd been too transfixed by the dancers to notice him immediately. “Lady Saida, may I ask you for this dance or has someone else asked you first?”

She looked startled to be addressed at all, fidgeting with a bracelet as a stalling method. “I'm not much of a dancer I'm afraid. I might be a worse dancer than a rider.”

“I promise you I'm a strong lead.” He insisted. “Surely your not going to spend the whole of the ball just watching the dances?”

He earned a giggle from her at least. “But they're so lovely to watch and you can see so much between the partners this way.” 

“But I shall be heartbroken if I miss a chance to dance with you.” Baylee facked a pout though he noticed a shift in her expression at the mentioning of heartbreak. His tone changed from a teasing one to one of sincerity. “Or perhaps there is a gentleman or lady back home you would rather be dancing with. I will not press you further, if that's the case.”

“No.” She denied his suggestion so quickly she nearly lost the flowers in her hair with how hard the shake was. “There's no one I'd rather dance with than yourself.”

He wasn't sure why that seemed to be almost painful for her to say. “Then just one dance. I promise there is no step that involves biting and I will keep my toes to myself.”

“Once dance but if you tell anyone it will ruin my image of being unobtainable so keep it to yourself.” She teased him now in return, as playful as any other day and it left Baylee confused but pleased.

“You've granted me a huge honour, you have my promise of secrecy.” He joked back with her, settling in to watch the rest of this dance. 

When the couples parted and shared their final bow Baylee offered Sadia his hand to guide her out to the dance floor. Again there was a hesitation that the nobleman didn't quite understand but she didn't reject him, taking the offering, fingers light upon his palm. He'd never been much for calls or dancing int eh past, he'd learned and learned well because it was his duty to dance with whomever his parents wished, but tonight, standing across from Sadia he wanted to do nothing else. Graceful bows were exchanged as the music began before partners took turns following the steps. Meeting in the middle for one slow spin Baylee struggled to believe she wasn't a dream. She was the best partner he'd ever had, needing no real leading from him. 

Dips, turns, bows and curtsies, the dances was over faster than Baylee wanted to allow. He might have risked asking for a second but his brother interrupted the moment, the chance was gone.

“Well don't you two make a handsome couple.” Balin's arm was occupied by a young man's who had only joined their social circle a week ago. Balin had been enjoying a lighthearted flirtation with him though neither was concerned that it would soon be at an end. Saidia looked a little surprised at the pair and Baylee wondered if a couple like them would be a taboo thing on Bel'eri. 

“Ah, but alas we are not a couple, just a pair of solitary dancers that came together for just one song” Sadia was the one to reply and Baylee's eyes lit up at was sounded like regret in her tone.

“Don't let me interrupt your dancing then. In fact I think Vasilis and I shall take another turn ourselves.” Balin left to the sound of Baylee's confession that there would be no other dance. He did ask for a second after Balin had taken his place in the crowd but this time she refused.

“Perhaps...” She paused. “We could take a short walk instead? If it doesn't take away from your duties here of course.”

“A walk would be most welcome.” Baylee jumped at the opportunity, arm offered and gleefully accepted. 

The garden, full of waist high hedge mazes and flower lined paths to follow, was nearly empty despite the many lanters that had been put out just so that it might be enjoyed by those invited to the ball. Only a feel small groups of guests were in sight, making use of benches. This garden had prompted the twins to let this property in particular. Balin because he liked to be outdoors as much as possible and the gardens led into a pretty bit of wilderness. Baylee because he found it the place to draw inspiration from, How many times had he sketched Sadia within it, though now that she stood beneath an archway, taking it all in he could see his imagination had done the sight no justice.

They wandered close to the edge of the garden, to where there were more shadows than lanterns. Here Baylee could not read the lady's face, at least not well. She seemed to be looking for the mask of darkness because when she chose a bench at which to sit she made sure her face was covered with shadows. So much about Sadia's behaviour seemed odd but then again there was a mysteriousness about her that just made Baylee more curious than ever. He perched next to her on the bench, allowing as much space as the cool slab of stone would permit, not quite enough for society's standards but to remain standing would have been far more rude.

“Tell me about your family?” The lady's questions hardly seemed fitting of the darkness but Baylee didn't let that keep him from replying.

“Alright, though I shall warn you, my family isn't all that exciting. Balin and I are the second oldest, well, technically he's the second oldest. Before us is Melindia, she's engaged to Lord Shiloh. We were so thrilled when she told us, she seems so much happier than she was before.” Baylee loved his family, it was clear in the smile on his lips and in the tone of his voice. “Then there's Lettie and Lapis below us. Lapis is the youngest by less than half of an hour. She's more like Balin, Lettie is pretty similar to myself. They share a stronger bond than I have ever seen between any siblings, including myself and Balin. When Lettie broke her arm, Lapis' hurt for a week for no clear reason.”

“I suppose the rest of my family is more interesting to everyone though. My mother is Prince Aspen, King Zorlan is my grandfather. “ Though he was still proud of his familial connections, this sounded more rehearsed as if he'd said it before, time and time again. “We've no chance at the throne however and I, personally, am glad for that. It would be Prince Bello first, then one of his children. I can never remember if his son or daughter is the older of the pair and even after those two there's the younger twins. Apparently twins runs in the king's family.” 

He laughed a little at that. His relation to the throne was always what people wanted to hear about so when Sadia didn't push the questions any further it surprised him.

“Your sisters, they recently came out in society yes? I know you said your eldest sister is betrothed but what about the rest of your siblings?” The question was welcome one. Usually if anyone cared at all about the love lives of his family it was his cousins that were enquired after first. He did note, that she'd asked about the rest of them but not about himself and he wondered if she didn't want to know or if it was perhaps, that she was just afraid to find that he might have been taken himself. He hoped that she was just worried she might not have a chance at his heart though that was anything but true. 

“Lettie and Lapis are out at court yes. They're both yet to be engaged to anyone but if Lettie doesn't end up with Lord Artemis' boy Chicory then I'll eat my best hat. They've known each other since they were small and they're honestly perfect for one another. Lapis I cant say for certain, but I think she is like my brother or maybe like myself. We shall see. Father won't ming either way. Neither will mother.”

“Do you mean...” Saida paused, voice almost timid with whatever question that was hovering on her tongue now. “That she might prefer women? Does Balin prefer the company of men?”

Baylee had never heard someone so nervous in asking that particular question and again he wondered if it was taboo upon Bel'eri, unlike here on Tin'ashi. “Yes. Though perhaps she'll be more like myself and not find attraction limited to genders. It's what's inside that truly matters.”

There was a long silence as the nobleman wondered if his open honesty had upset the lady. The thought distressed him. He'd been raised to not hid his tendencies, that they were not wrong, and though he was enamoured of lady Sadia, he wasn't sure that he could or would want to hide his tendencies for her sake. That wasn't what had made her so quiet about it however and she clarified that when she spoke again. “It's lovely, that you can be so free about it.”

“Is it not like that on Bel'eri?” He voiced his previously internal question.

“Not for someone so close to the throne as you, even if you have no chance at it. Commoners and lesser nobility it is of no issues but for someone in your place or your brother's would be expected to produce heirs. I think that's really nice that here they don't stop it.” Baylee struggled to understand the tone of her voice but he couldn't quite place it. “Arranged marriages are less popular here, aren't they.”

“They're pretty uncommon. My cousin Juniper was engaged to a stranger last year but it was called off after a few meetings since they didn't seem like a very good match.” Baylee and Balin were lucky in that way, unless they requested an arranged marriage their parents wouldn't force it upon them. “Is that a worry you have for your sister?”

“Something like that.” Her voice was so low, so soft Baylee thought she might be about to cry. “She'd be better off here I think.”

“Well perhaps there is a family looking to take on a girl for educations sake? That happens quite a lot more than you would think.” He started to go into more detail but he was interrupted.

“It's fine, Kione will be fine. I'll see to that.” Sadia ended the topic sharply. “I think I know what would be best for her now, thanks to everyone here and how well they've treated me.”

 

Her tone had softened but to avoid upsetting her further Baylee changed the conversation to one of his favourite authors, pleased when he saw how excited she sounded at the brief description of his favourite story. He promised to lend her his compilation book, it held all of his favourite short stories but that particular writer. Any of the odd tension that had built around them faded, leaving just the usual fluttering of butterflies Baylee felt around her. So engrossed in their conversation neither party member noticed the time until the sky was starting to lighten with the soft hues of morning. Even then it had only been Lord Thorne's search for Sadia that brought them back to the present. They parted with Baylee's renewed promised delivery of the book, he would send it by courier once he was home and had found it.

She was nearly out the front door when Baylee came up at a run from the gardens. He'd been conflicted, thinking about if this was the right thing to do or not but in the end he decide that he'd never know if he didn't try. Sadia paused, the rest of her party outside, getting into their carriage as Baylee asked her to wait for a moment. 

“Just in case this is my only chance.” He was breathless already as he leaned down to place a soft kiss upon her lips. She made a sound in her throat that almost made him pull away but then her lips moved beneath his, to kiss him back in turn. When they parted she looked as breathless as he, her checks flushed. He was all smiles as he offered his arm, to walk her out to the waiting carriage. 

“I hope that's not your only chance.” She whispered the confession to him as she joined her host family. He watched as the carriage pulled away, still watching until it had left the drive and turned from his sight. The ball had been a success.


	6. Chapter 6

When the giddy grin and the giggling started to fade into fatigue Sadis wanted to do nothing more than to curl up on his bed, free of the dress, free of the jewels, free of everything that made him into the lady he wasn't. It wasn't just that he let the nobleman kiss him or that he kissed him back, it was the way he'd pried into the knowledge of his family. He had the information that Sorad wanted now, not that he wanted to give it to him. The man would have his pick. He could go after either the sisters or their older brothers. The thought chilled him despite his blankets, the warmth he'd felt from that soft kiss long gone. What if Sorad decided that the knowledge Sadis had on Baylee was his best ticket and decided to go after him instead of one of the others? He felt more sick than anything now, that he'd been deceiving the nobleman, that he'd asked such personal things, that he'd let the man kiss him and that he'd kissed back.

Sleep only came because his body was too tired to go without, his mind still full of unpleasant futures. 

“So? You cannot tell me you were out all night at a party and you have new information for me.” Sorad called over the com link far earlier than Sadis thought was necessary. “You were out until the wee hours and liquor flows freely at those sorts of parties and secrets flow even freer than that.” 

Sadis swore in the most unladylike manner he could muster, still rubbing grains of sleep from his eyes. He felt gross, as if he'd only just fallen prey to his dreams. A glance at a clock told him he wasn't that far off. “Did you have to call right this moment? I was sleeping. I could have used another hour.”

“I suppose I could have but I didn't want to. What do you know?” Sorad's grin was one that Sadis wanted to slap from his face.

“The younger sisters aren't engaged though Lettie has someone her brother at least wants her with. Lapis he isn't certain is even interested in men.” He made the report as he finger combed his curls, they were a wreck, a few flowers still trapped within, petals tumbling into his hands. “The boys aren't engaged or betrothed either.”

“Who cares about them. They aren't going to help me get out of this hole I've been left in.” Sorad rolled his eyes, his tone suggesting that he clearly thought his employee an idiot.

“When I saw Balin last night he was dancing with a Lord Vasilis. Apparently he prefers the company of men and his parents don't mind. It's not a problem on Tin'ashi like it is at home.” Sadis offered back in a voice that was just as cutting. “As in, you don't have to look to court a noblewoman over here if that's not what you want. That's what gets you going right? Pretty noblemen fawning over you, not their feminine counterparts.”

“Well you're in a mood.” The man on the flickering screen didn't seem bothered by the snarky remark from his employee. “Does your dear Lord Baylee find the male form as pleasing as his brother? Will he be disgusted or overjoyed when he peels back your skirts? Or maybe you're in a mood because you found out last night how he would react.”

Sadis threw a pillow at the screen though it didn't do anything but make Sorad laugh at him. The spy couldn't wait to be home, to see the asshole lord in person because he was far less obnoxious and hurtful in person. “I have no idea what he would say, as he's never going to know it doesn't matter. I don't know that he'd care that much, so threatening to tell him isn't going to upset me. He's open to anyone.” 

“Ha, perfect for you then eh, M'lady.” The word was used with a harsh laugh, like he thought it was hilarious that Sadis had to don dresses, forgetting that it was because of him that he did. “Well, that's good news at least. You've done well Sadis. Kione must be proud to have a brother who will do anything to make sure she marries into the right family. Lord Faris will be sad to hear she's no longer an option but he's too whiny in my opinion anyway.” 

“Just Lord Faris?” Sadis couldn't help but keep from asking though he knew that it would be of no consequence for Sorad to change his mind again.

“Yes. The job's not completed yet.” The reminder was anything but subtle and Sadis winced at the thought of what would happen if the job didn't get completed. “Spend as much time as you can with the twins and I want you to planet the seed, the idea of visiting Bel'eri. I want them close enough that I can 'bump' into them, befriend them.”

“They're leaving today, to go back home. I can't spend any more time with them.” Sadis protested, ignoring the ache that laced the next beat of his heart as he pointed out the twins' impending departure. “So actually, I think the job is done on my end.”

Sorad snorted. “Hardly. Well, now that we have out target we can make a plan. You'll arrange to be home within the next couple of weeks or so. Perhaps having you here will be enough to lure Lord Baylee over. Lord Balin and his brother are near inseparable. Where one goes the other is likely to follow.”

Sadis hated that that made sense, hated even more that he was the one being used as bait. The last thing he wanted to do was to pull the noblemen into a trap. He knew that Sorad was just trying to marry out of the mess his family had left him in, he understood the consequences of family far too well, but something about it felt wrong. Like orchestrating an arranged marriage where one party was unaware that's what was going on. “Whatever you say. Two weeks?”

“Maybe three.” Sorad said with a shrug. “Take a vacation.”

That was the last thing Sadis wanted. His mother and sister were waiting on his return, he didn't get paid for his work until he saw Sorad in person and he could imagine his family's funds were starting to run lower than anyone liked. An added week could mean a week struggling to make the food last. “I don't want a vacation. Two weeks.” 

“Fine. I'll arrange your flight. You'll go through the capital. Maybe you can even drop in on the twins while you're there. If they're going home now.” Sorad was always thinking of himself, how to further his plans. The only thing Sadis liked about that was that, in his current position, if Sorad managed to better himself it meant that Sadis' status would increase as well, that was the promise the nobleman had made to him.

“We'll see about that. I bet he forgets about me the moment he gets home and is surrounded by the ladies and gentlemen at court.” Sadis tried to sound like he didn't care if that was the case, like there was nothing to suggest otherwise. The kiss was his secret. If Sorad knew about it, he would just use it as another tool in all of this schemes. “Can I go back to bed?”

“Without me? I suppose.” Sorad rolled his eyes at his personal spy. “Dream of his lips, Soliel said you melted into them.”

Sadis swore at the screen as it went dark. Some secret. He'd probably heard before they even got home, Soliel had a palmcom, he probably messaged his cousin on the way back. For a brief moment he considered revealing the boy's secret rendezvous from earlier but he brushed that idea aside in favour of sleep. Besides, he'd not known Sadis wanted to keep that moment from the man who'd sent him to Tin'ashi. Soliel's moment had been done in hiding, away from where anyone could just stumble upon it. Sadis however, had been kissed in the front lobby, everyone could have seen. Grumbling he buried himself under as many blankets as he could, promising himself he would call his mother with news of his plan to return to Bel'eri. 

His family wasn't the last thing on his mind in his last moments of waking however. As the shadows closed in his lips tingled with the memory of the kiss and the longing it had left in it's wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Baylee was a little disappointed not to see Lady Sadia as a part of the farewell party that saw the twins off but Balin made a good point. The ball had run late for the lady and her hosts, the young lords themselves had yet to go to sleep. The younger nobleman took comfort in that suggestion as he settled into the transport that was waiting to take them home. Carriages were good for local trips but between cities it was faster and more convenient to take a hover transport. For the upper class there were private options, like what the pair were taking now, for those lower down there were group transports. The latter were bigger, slower vehicles than the former. That's what the twins had taken to get out to the grounds they let int he first place but their were set times those ran and the brothers didn't want to delay their voyage home any longer They used the quiet of the trip to rest, their sisters would have questions when they reached their destination.

Balin had been the one to let it slip about Baylee's interest in a lady, something he later apologized for as their family swarmed him with questions about the girl. Even his mother, who was the more stern of their parents, seemed excited to hear about Sadia In fact she was the one who suggested they should invite the lady to stay with them a while. She was also the one to dismiss the idea at the remembrance of how improper it would be for a noblelady to visit a gentleman's dwelling overnight. At the very least it was inappropriate since both parties were romantically interested in one another. Lady Jannis promised they'd find a way to get the girl to visit when her children seemed disappointed, reminded them all that there were bigger things to plan such as their eldest sister's wedding.

Baylee tried not to let his thoughts linger on the elegant young woman but it was difficult. Her face was within his sketchbook, her voice int he library discussing various styles of prose in their strengths and weaknesses. It took him a week, to find the book he'd wanted to lend her. He was notorious for misplacing his books so to have found it so quickly seemed a small miracle unto itself. He was so excited in his find that he failed to see the time before he called her host's home. It wasn't until an annoyed looking steward answered the com that he even hazarded a guess at the hour. Still when the man said he believed the lady was not yet in bed he had himself transferred to her line. He would claim it was just to tell her about his discovery of the book but in reality he wanted to see her face more than anything else.

“Baylee!” The woman was surprised, pulling her robe around her quickly. He felt badly now, bothering her so late in the evening. “What a pleasant surprised.”

“I'm quite afraid I didn't think of the time when I called. I'm sorry.” He winced as he mentioned it was late enough that most reasonable people would be asleep. No wonder the stewards looked so miffed at him.

“That's okay. I was awake.” She smiled and his worries faced a little. “I'm glad to hear from you.”

“I just wanted to ask for Lord Thorne's address, I found that book and I'd like to send it to you.” He held it up as he spoke, cover visible on the com screen. 

“Oh!” She looked almost disappointed though he couldn't tell why. “I'm returning to Bel'eri in a week. I couldn't possibly borrow it now, I would get nothing read before I have to return home.”

Baylee chuckled, that was an easily solved problem. “You can take it to Bel'eri if you wish. I trust you with it.”

“I couldn't-”

“If it's a question of the book being banned, just hide it within your bags. If you're simply worried about taking it to Bel'eri, don't. I trust you'll take care of it. There's no need to return it immediately, you can take your time in reading it.” He offered solutions, hoping now that her interest in his passions had not been all politeness on her part. “If you're no longer interested in it however that's alri-”

“I'm interested. Are you sure you wouldn't mind? It might take me quite a while.” She was the one to interrupt this time.

“Of course not.” Baylee was more than pleased to offer anything from his personal library she might find enjoyable. “Did you ways you were leaving in a week? Which port are you leaving from?”

“The one in the capital?” She said after she took a moment to look over her travel information and plans.

“Perhaps you could pick it up in person then? I'm certain you could come for dinner, stay the night to rest up properly before your flight?” Baylee probably should have asked his mother before he made the invitation but Baylee was eager. His enthusiasm didn't seemed to be shared as he watched her face shift to uncertainty as she thought. “I'm sorry, that was forward.”

“No, no.” She smiled at him through the screen. “That would be wonderful. Honestly it was looking to be a lot of travelling in one day, I would greatly appreciate a chance to rest and break it up.”

“Then it is settled. I shall see you before the week is out.” Baylee confirmed their plans, sending her his family's address at the end of the conversation. Now aware of the time the young nobleman waited until the next morning to inform his parents of the plans he had made the night before without their permission or knowledge. His mother wasn't thrilled at the breach of propriety but she was as eager as Lord Aspen to meet the girl who'd stolen their one son's heart so swiftly and totally. 

There was little to do in preparation for her visit, the position of the LeClaire family within the court meant they always had to be ready to receive guests at any time. Despite all assurances that the library looked fine and was not in need of reshelving, Baylee fretted over the books, organizing and reorganizing until Balin banned him from the room until the visit. He's had no need to worry, Sadia's face clearly read of awe when she first stepped from her transport and saw the house. The look of amazing wonder didn't leave her face as she was given a tour, rather it seemed to be encouraged by the expansive grounds. The younger twins crowded the lady, excited to ask about court life on Bel'eri. When Sadia informed them she was not at court enough to properly answer their questions they didn't mind, switching their questions to ask about the fashions and Sadia's family.

When the party, consisting of Sadia and all of Baylee's family save for Melindia, reached the library, Lady Jannis scolded her daughters for not giving their guest space and called them away, taking her husband as well. Balin was left behind to act as a chaperon but instead of following the pair he busied himself in a book about gaziels and their breeding. It left them to roam the library unwatched. The younger twin's heart hammered wildly in his chest as he took her through the shelves, listing the themes and methods of organization. There was two parts to the room, most of the shelves and volumes belonged to the house, to the family, but there was one corner with a few large shelves that Lord Aspen had gifted to Baylee and Balin. The older son rarely used it, more than happy to give his share of space to his brother for use. 

“These books are my own. We have a rope we place across here and here during parties, to keep guests from them.” Baylee explained as he pointed. He hesitated for a moment, there were at least ten shelved between themselves and Balin now.

“Ah! You have Earl Calias' early works. Those are hard to find even on Bel'eri, how did you find them?” Sadia was impressed with his collection, the book she handled now was from a lesser known author from the twin planet.

“Luck. One of mother's relatives found it and brought them for me.” Baylee explained, reaching up to select the book he'd originally offered her. “Would you like to borrow it as well as this one?”

“No, thank you. One at a time is all I can handle.” She drifted closer, finger running over the spines as she took them all in. “I would worry too much about having more than one with me.”

“Well, when you finish this one then, I shall send you the volumes I have by Early Calias. They really are little known treasures.” The nobleman declared, trying not to stare at the woman as she slowly made her way closer. He could not keep himself from noticing the soft flush upon her cheek, or the gentle curve of her mouth. There was a longing that woke within his core as he took in her soft green eyes. It was rare for him to feel quite so drawn to anyone. She seemed to notice his gaze and that just made her flush even brighter, a lovely sight. 

“Please forgive me.” He murmured, meaning his rude behaviour but when she shook her head to deny his need for an apology and her short curls brushed against her his apology was applied to something else. 

He leaned down, fingers resting lightly upon one of her pretty cheeks, pressing his lips to hers once more. The memory of the last one was still upon his skin but when they met this time it was clear the memory held no candle to the real thing. Whereas the last kiss had been brief and gentle this time, when Sadia shifted to return the action, this one became something more. It was a fiery feeling that seemed to come from the young woman's lips and Baylee's hands shifted to bring her closer. She reciprocated with her arms around his neck. Within moments of the first taste of each other they were trying to crush themselves together to get closer. Mouths worked against one another eagerly, an unsaid need passing between them both. The attraction they'd kept to themselves for nearly the whole of the sunny season took over, free of it's confines at last.

Baylee's back found a shelf for support as he kissed her still, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. He could have stayed like that forever, just kissing her as if there was nothing else in the world but that was not to be. Another adjustment of limbs and they were pressed close enough that he was certain the young woman would be able to feel just how hard his heart was beating and just how eager he was. He worried about offending her with the straining of his pants and to save her the embarrassment he tried to move his hips once more but he only made it worse, legs trapping one of hers by accident. 

He was about to break away and apologize himself but she moved to press her hips against his harder, needy in her kisses and he was swept away again. It was in her desire to be closer that he discovered something beneath her own thin skirts. There was a length pressing against his own thigh, one that was not his own. He didn't mind, his heart was still thudding like gaziel hooves in his ears, he could address it with her later, in this moment he just wanted to get as close to her as he could manage. He pressed his hips against hers a little and at the small gasp she made his heart skipped a beat in excitement. The action however seemed to be the breaking point for Sadia for she pulled away all at once as if she'd been burned by him. Her eyes were wide and horrified and all at once Baylee's stomach dropped and he wondered if his attentions had been unwanted.

“I-” He started, wanting to ease the fear upon her face, feeling very much as if he'd forced his affection upon her and that made him feel sick. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you.”

“No-” She looked as if she was at a loss for words, trying to puck them from the air without success. “You didn't push me I just... Need some air. I think I will see if your sisters wish to take a turn with me in your gardens.”

Baylee nodded, no smile upon his lips, feeling now as if he's lost all chance he might have had at her hand and heart. He watched her smooth her clothes, fingers tucking stray curls behind her ears.”Of course. Please, take all the time you need, they'll enjoy your company.”

“Of course.” She hesitated at the edge of the shelf, turning to face him one last time. There was a look in her eye that suggested she had more to say but it didn't come, instead she just rested her slim fingers upon his arm for a moment and gave him smile that he hoped meant she was not mad and that all might not be lost to him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets be hard to hide, eh?


End file.
